This disclosure relates to toilets and, more particularly, to trip lever assemblies for toilets.
In plumbing fixtures such as toilets, the flush cycle is usually initiated by rotating the position of a handle/trip lever on the outside of a toilet tank. Although the handle is external to the toilet tank, the handle is linked to a trip arm inside the water tank. When the handle is moved, a linkage inside the tank is actuated to pull/lift a chain or other linkage that is connected to a valve (e.g., a flapper valve or other type of valve) at the bottom of the tank. When the valve is unseated, water from the tank flows from the tank into the bowl to flush the toilet.
As one of the few parts of the toilet which a user contacts, the trip lever assembly plays a significant role in establishing the perceived quality of the toilet. Problems/deficiencies with respect to the trip lever assembly can give the user the impression that the overall fixture is low-budget or poorly constructed. For example, if the trip lever rattles, has a sloppy feel due to loose tolerances, or is too difficult to actuate, this reflects poorly on the user's impression of the entire toilet.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an improved trip lever assembly to address deficiencies of this type.